Lita's Black Rose
by Geenie ate me
Summary: Your nick name is the karate maniac, your crush is a lesbian girl, and the only thing your drunken dad cares about is his only kid called vodka. Will Lita survive with the help of Serena? Or will she truly become the karate maniac?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be my last try on writing a Sailor Moon Fan Fic. There are a couple reasons why I'm giving up if this story doesn't make it. I don't really feel like explaining them all, but if you really want to know why; it's just that any time I write one there's a HUGE error somewhere, now I look back on my older stories such as How Lovely, and even the re done version was done badly. The dialogue is horrible and there is not enough detail to explain what was going on. My other stories, i.e. Sailor Moon Variety Hour! To me, was okay. Sailor Moon Viewers Strike Back!, came right after the original How Lovely, and was the second SM fic I wrote, so basically the grammar was really bad, and the dialogue and detail needed working on. So I'm afraid that somewhere there is going to be a stupid obvious error that I some how missed or didn't know about in this story. I'm sorry that I don't know all of the original Japanese names. I only know a couple of them and it would be a REAL hassle to learn them and make sure I don't mistake them with the American names. So, yes this is based off the dubbed version. I'm sorry, I know it's an insult to the original but it will have to do. Besides, if it wasn't for the dub version, half of us would of never heard of SM. So there! I also would like to blatantly mention that the best story with the most reviews, is an effortless one that I write on my free time, so my confidence is at a real lost. Although, I do enjoy writing it and making people laugh it would be nice that I could do good as a serious writer too. So please r&r! Tell me if you think it sucks or tell me if you think it's good, I really don't know. And I'm sorry if I sounded mean or depressed I'm really not. Thank you for going through this long painful intro, next time I will probably be more chirpier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any characters. I do own this story how ever. All rights go to Naoko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Serena, do you know that if you cut an inch warm in half it will split into two? Huh huh, did'ya Serena?" Melvin waited for Serena's normal hit in the back of the head annoyed response, but for some reason she didn't even turn her head to look at him. She seemed distracted by the tall girl in the back of the class. Today was a boring old Monday and Melvin knew that Serena would do anything to avoid her school work. Even if that meant gawking at the new girl. "Uhhh... Serena?" melvin was about to poke her until she quickly turned around looking at Melvin with a blank look on her face. "AHHHH!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!" Melvin was about to run away but then Serena grabbed him by the collar.

"Chillax, I'm not going to hit you!" Serena answered back.

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, I just have a question. That's all." Serena looked at Melvin with an unusual serious look on her face.

"Oh! You should of said so! You know that I know everything about everything, so go ahead and ask away babe!"

"Okay. One don't call me babe." Serena said as she bonked Melvin on the head. "Two, who is that girl over there?" Melvin looked at Serena as if she was crazy.

"Oh, she's that exchange student the karate maniac." Melvin answered in a low whisper so the girl wouldn't hear them.

"The karate what?"

"The karate maniac. There are rumors that she got kicked out of her old school for fighting too much." Melvin once again whispered. Serena looked back at the new girl and noticed she was wearing a pair of rose earrings. Serena smiled softly doubting the rumors were true.

"Oh come on! She can't be that bad. In fact, I think I'll go over there to talk to her." Serena said with an optimistic smile.

"No Serena don't! She's crazy!!!! she'll rip you to shreds! I MEAN SHE'S THE KARATE MANIAC!" Melvin's heart almost stopped as he noticed that the new girl was walking right pass them when he said that. She had an scornful look on her face and ran out of the room.

"Awww look what you did Melvin. You made her upset." Serena said as Melvin fainted.

Lita would of cried but was too prideful to do so. So instead she ran out of the classroom and went to the back of the school, where no one could find her. Today was the worse day of Lita's life. She hated school, and didn't understand why her stupid drunken father cared if she went or not. The first day of school is always the most hardest to bare, but she didn't imagine it would be this hard. First, she couldn't get any sleep the night before because she got in a fight with her drunken father. Second, since she got no sleep she over slept and was late to class. Third, because she was late she got detention. Fourth, the teachers treated her coldly and gave her a different uniform because there was no normal ones in her size. And finally, her past... followed her. She thought going to a different school would be easier. Of course she thought wrong. Eventually Lita stopped sulking and noticed it was lunch time. So she went behind a tree and pulled out her lunch. She neatly unfolded her sack full of goodies she cooked up the night before. She pulled out a pair of chop sticks and was about to eat until she noticed that girl from earlier with the funny blonde hair, staring at her.

"Mmmm... that looks good." Serena said as she sat down next to Lita.

"Oh...umm...Do you want some?" Lita asked confused. '_Why isn't she scared of me?'_

"That would be great!" Serena chirped as she took a muffin from Lita. "Ooh! These are yummy! Who made them?"

"Oh, I did." Serena giggled and looked at Lita happily.

"They're really good! You should be a chef!"

"I don't know about that. But aren't you-"

"But aren't I what?" Asked Serena cutting off Lita.

"Scared of me?" Lita asked worried that Serena was going to say something mean.

"No, should I be?" Serena replied with a mouth full of muffin in her mouth.

"You mean you didn't come here because somebody dared you to?"

"Huh? No, my nose was the one that leaded me to your good cooking." A long pause of silence was waited before Serena and Lita began to laugh. "Hey! You should meet me at the arcade! I'm blowing off stud- I mean it's for a project I'm studying on. And besides Andrew will be there!" Serena sighed happily with hearts in her eyes.

"Andrew?" Lita looked at Serena with a new curiosity. "Whose that your boy friend?" Lita teased. Serena blushed and looked embarrassed.

"I wish..." Serena murmured under her lips.

"What?"

"I uhhh mean... I'll see you after class there right?!" Serena asked quickly trying to brush off the Andrew topic.

"Uhhh... Right." Lita answered not sure of what else to say.

"Good! See'ya there!" Serena ran just as the bell rang. Leaving Lita alone and confused. Lita got up and began to walk back to class.

'_This is probably some prank... but I guess I'll humor her and go.' _Lita thought quietly to herself. But little did Lita know that this was going to change her life forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

if I may take an estimate on how this story is going to do it would be... a flop. I'm sure I will get only one or two reviews and maybe a couple of hits. And I'm not just saying that so, I can get reviews. I'm not like that. It's the fact that it has happened more than once. My story probably doesn't even poke interest in people. Well thanks for taking your time to read, I hope you liked it, and review if you wish.


	2. Blonde hair and a smile to die for

I dedicate this chapter to -chiksta-, my first reviewer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaves crunched under Lita's feet as she walked on the gum covered sidewalk. The sound of the leaves and the feel of fall reminded Lita of her childhood. The incredible fun she would have jumping in a pile of autumn leaves with her childhood sweet heart. Tommy Summers his name was. With beautiful blonde hair and a smile to die for, he was Lita's first crush. Fall became Lita's most favorite season because of him. It was too bad though the year they confessed their love to each other, Lita's mother died and poor Lita had to move far away with her bastard dad. Far away from her mother's grave, and far away from Tommy. Never seeing the ones that cared about her ever again. With happy thoughts and sad thoughts mixed Lita was distracted and had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled a guy with slick black hair and a pair of sun glasses obviously to make him look cool.

"Oh, sorry." Lita apologized trying her best to avoid trouble. Even though it was pointless, people for some reason liked to pick fights with Lita.

"Yeah you will be! You made me spill hot coffee all over myself!" Threatened the wanna be tough sun glasses guy.

"Whata'ya say about teaching her a lesson, boss." Piped in a big ugly looking guy with bruised knuckles.

"Sure, I like red heads." They both surrounded Lita with devious smirks on their faces.

"Hey! I said I was sorry what more do you want from me jerks?" The bruised knuckle guy tries to grab Lita by the hair, but she quickly ducks and manages to punch him in the face.

"Ow! My nose! Why you little-" Slick pushes ugly off and motions him to back off.

"Hey calm down red, we won't do anything too awful to that pretty little body of yours." Slick gets deadly close to Lita. So Lita kicks him right in the- "AAAHHHHHHHH! MY LITTLE MEN!" He crutches down writhing in pain squealing like a little school girl. Ugly gets back in the ring and this time successfully grabs Lita by the hair. He holds it so tight that Lita has no chance of pulling away.

"You're gonna regret that." Ugly's smile reappears, and Slick gets back up trying to regain his confidence back. Ugly pushes Lita to the ground and Slick goes up to her face.

"You think you're tough! We'll show you tough!" Slick covers Lita's mouth with his hand and begins to reach his hand down towards her breasts. Lita tries to yell but can't. She then tries to kick them off, but Ugly quickly notices and holds her legs down. "Hey! Stop squirm-"

BANG! Slick falls to the ground knocked out, and Ugly turns his head to face a boy with blonde hair and a pair of intense green eyes to go with. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" his intense quizzical eyes locked into Ugly's. Ugly gets up and faces the boy. Although Ugly looked tough, you could tell he was no better than his friend. In other words he's nothing but a dirty coward.

"Hey listen bud, this isn't your fight, so leave. Before I change my mind." The boy did nothing but laugh, he then went down to Lita's aid.

"You call this a fight? Two guys against one girl? More like a rape. You're pathetic." The boy then turns his attention to Lita. "Are you alright?" Lita froze in confusion. She slowly nodded, and found herself blushing. The romantic moment was quickly interrupted by Ugly punching the boy from the back. The boy fell to the ground and before he could get up Ugly kept kicking him down. Angrier than hell, Lita stops blushing and jumps onto Ugly's back.

"Hey get off!" Lita covered Ugly's eyes so he was stumbling everywhere. Slick woke up and quickly pushes Lita off Ugly's back. Before they could get to Lita though, the boy rips a piece of loose lumber off a fence. He then smacks it over Ugly's head. Having a huge head, the piece of wood ends up breaking into two. Luckily though, it was enough to knock out Ugly.

"One down-"

"One more jerk to go!" Lita finishes. Slick, out of panic grabs one of the broken pieces of lumber and begins to swing it like a mad man. The boy of course, grabs it from him and holds his arm tightly. He twists it behind his back and pushes Slick to the ground. The boy pushes Slick's head down to the cold pavement.

"Say sorry to this girl over here! Or else!"

"Go to hell!!" Slick manages to spit out.

"Alright then." The boy begins to twist his arm around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy lets go of Slick's arm, and walks back to Lita.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His intense quizzical eyes turned into mellow and soft ones. Lita once again found herself blushing. And this time it was extremely noticeable.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. If it wasn't for you who knows what those creeps would do to me." Lita smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back. She then looked at her watch and realized how late she was for meeting Serena at the arcade. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE FOR MEETING MY FRIEND!"

"Calm down, where do you have meet her?" The boy asked. "I don't trust you walking alone, so I'll walk you there." He smiled once again. _He had blonde hair, and a smile to die for... _

"The arcade." Answered Lita.

"Oh! No problem I'm headed there anyway."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I work there." They both began to walk down the sidewalk with the sound of leaves crunching under their feet. "By the way I didn't catch your name."

"Lita, and you?"

"Andrew."

_...besides Andrew will be working there..._

_Whose Andrew your boyfriend?_

_...I wish..._

"Really?" What a coincidence this had to be, that Lita would be saved by this Andrew guy.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about it?"

"Oh nothing." Lita grinned secretly. _'Hmmm Andrew... my new Tommy...'_

_Remember, blonde hair and a smile to die for..._

TO BE CONTINUED...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hi!!! this chapter was loooong!! I wonder if it came out any good... well the story won't be continued for a while... I'm moving and the computer has to be taken apart. So R&R!


End file.
